


Squid Boy

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon gets a new toy!





	Squid Boy

Gordon shifted the small device in his hands, inspecting it.  
  
"Brains?" He looked up questioningly towards the engineer.  
  
"It's called a S'squid-bot." Brains explained. "I've designed it to a-assist you during underwater r-rescues."  
  
That was enough for Gordon, already sprinting towards a storage unit of spare re-breathers. He was in the elevator that would take him up to the main house a second later. "Thanks, Brains!"  
  
He bounced from foot to foot, willing the elevator to go faster. The doors were barely open as he squeezed through, bursting into the lounge. His shirt was off, flying towards one of the couches, that happened to be holding a startled Alan.  
  
Shoes slipped off, splayed haphazardly across the floor.  
  
"Gordon?" Scott had stopped whatever he had been doing at the kitchen table to watch his brother leap into the pool, still wearing his jeans.  
  
Gordon adjusted the mask, activating the oxygen flow, and let go of the Squid-bot. Instantly, it sprang to life with a blue -green glow. Two tentacle-like appendages extended on either side of the propulsion unit. A small, smiling face blinked at him before the bot began zooming through the water.  
  
Gordon gave a whoop of approval as the squid came to a stop in front of his face, waiting for a command. He finally realized he might have wanted to stay for a quick overview of how to use this thing. He went with the first thing to pop in his head.  
  
"Swim to the other side and back to me." He beamed as the squid did as it was instructed and continued with a barrage of different tricks for it to do before finally surfacing.  
  
"About time!" Alan laughed. Brains had joined him and Scott to watch their brother in the pool.  
  
"What else can it do?" Gordon asked as it swam around him.  
  
"J-just the basic movement commands that you d-discovered. It can also c-collect samples for us to a-analyze. You'll find it has a m-multi-tool as well to assist with reaching tight spaces." Brains was almost as excited as Gordon.  
  
"That's great!" He was all grins as he floated in the pool. "Just one request?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm going to need about twenty of these." His grin spread at their confusion. "Syncronized Squid-bot Swimming would look amazing!"


End file.
